candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 1099
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 62 | previous = 1098 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 1100 | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 10,000 | moves = 50 }} Difficulty *The cake bomb must be cleared to drop the ingredients. And it is isolated from the main board, so the player has to use special candies to clear it. *Clearing candies on the third, fourth, fifth and sixth columns will cause candies to spawn. Moreover, candy bombs, and liquorice swirls can spawn in those columns, not only the columns where candy cannons are located. *The ingredients are worth 20,000 points 2 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 20,000 points, which is more than the one star target score. Stars Strategy *This level is very heavily dependent on luck; in particular the luck arising from the quantity and content of mystery candies appearing. Because it is a six colour board and it generates a great many candy grenade bombs with relatively short fuses and a constrained board from which to take out those bombs, you might need a great many goes before you get a board that even gives you a chance. Conversely, if everything goes well for you with juicy combinations coming from the mystery candies, you can close out the whole board in five moves. *For the above reasons, there is no hard and fast strategy for this level. The current author humbly suggests a contrarian strategy; that attempting to open up the board by focusing on blockers and single striped hits on the cake takes too long and presents too much risk of candy grenade bomb isolation and thus failure. *You have a better chance of success if you focus on simple threes and fours in the central section, increasing your chance of getting multiple mystery candies and thus a helpful major combination or two, of the colour bomb/striped, colour bomb/colour bomb or wrapped/striped variety to make serious inroads into that cake bomb. *In short, you need luck on this level and your best chance is to make your own luck through proximate mystery candies. *However, another strategist has contributed the two bullet points below, taking the opposite view; advocating a more regular "unblock and open up by stealth" approach to this level. Take your pick, dear reader and good luck. *First, destroy icings to take more spaces for the board. *Then, create at least 4 striped candies to remove cake bomb for the ingredients to bring down and teleport to the bigger part of the board. Notes Board Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 1099 mobile.png|Mobile version Level 1099 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Ingredients levels Category:Bubblegum Hut levels Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 55-63 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with conveyor belt Category:Levels with regular teleporters Category:Levels with mystery candies Category:Levels with 5-layer icing Category:Levels with cake bombs Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels that need special candies Category:Medium levels